mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Hawk-Gamma
The Ray Hawk-Gamma is a Super Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on July 9, 1997. It was featured in the manga Dash Boy! Ten as Rei Gamma's 3rd machine in the series, suceeding his Boomerang Gamma. It was also featured in the manga New Generation Racer Mini 4 Kids as Kakeru Takagami's first machine in one of two stories. General info The Ray Hawk-Gamma, being the successor to the Boomerang Gamma, features the similar, open-wheel body design, with the side-fenders now covering the chassis's sideguards and a pair of heat-dissipating large air-ducts on the rear. There's also a pair of horizontal fins protruded from the middle of the car's nose. It was mainly in black, with blue canopy and the stripes-styled body decals with red, blue and yellow highlights. It was equipped with the red, large diameter 3-spoke TZ Super-type wheels paired with Avante-type slick tires. It doesn't come with a standard motor. In the manga Dash Boy! Ten In one storyline, it doesn't explained on how the Ray Hawk-Gamma was created, what is known is that its performance is on par with Ten's Thunder Boomerang. In another storyline, Shortly after Rei's Boomerang Gamma was destroyed by Taiga's Shadow Boomerang, the Ray Hawk-Gamma was created after Rei got the hint from how the hawk is flying. New Generation Racer Mini 4 Kids In one of the two storyline, the Ray Hawk-Gamma was Kakeru's first machine. What is known is that Kakeru had shaved the weight from the Ray Hawk's bodyshell to the extreme. Unfortunately, this extreme modification has proves to be a nail in the coffin for the car as its bodyshell was destroyed in a race against Kit Kodou and his Tiger Zap. The bodyshell was later repaired and reconstructed into the Dyna-Hawk bodyshell, and was fitted onto the Super TZ Chassis until Kakeru got the Super X Chassis from someone and the GT Parts (The front nose guard) from Mr. Kutoba, thus the Dyna-Hawk GX was born. Technical info Length: 147 mm (Original), 146 mm (13 mm Ball Bearing Set) Width: 90 mm (Original), 89 mm (13 mm Ball Bearing Set) Height: 34 mm Chassis: Super TZ Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 See also Rei Ganma's machine * Boomerang Gamma Kakeru Takagami's machine * Dyna-Hawk GX Trivia * With the height of 34 mm in its default setup, the Ray Hawk-Gamma is currently the lowest large diameter wheels-equipped Mini 4WD car to date, followed by the DCR-01. * The bodyshell of the Ray Hawk-Gamma is one of the TZ-compatible bodyshells that are not compatible with the AR Chassis without any modifications. External links Tamiya Japan * Ray Hawk-Gamma on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Ray Hawk-Gamma (With 13mm Ball Bearing, 4 pcs.) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Tamiya America * Ray Hawk-Gamma (With 13mm Ball Bearing, 4 pcs.) on Tamiya America official website Category:Super Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash Boy! Ten Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in New Generation Mini 4 Kids